1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to methods for playing the game of golf. More particularly, it relates to a method for chipping around the green. It also relates to a club having utility in performing the steps of the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A chip shot differs from a putt in that a chip shot causes a golf ball to leave the ground when the ball is struck. After an initial flight through the air, the ball then falls to the ground and rolls.
Most beginning golfers have a difficult time learning how much strength they should put into a chip shot. Golf instructors commonly instruct their students to use as much strength as they would use if simply holding a golf ball in their throwing hand and then tossing the ball with an underarm throw toward the hole from a standing position facing the hole.
This well-known instructional technique has value because it demonstrates the ball flight and speed required for a good chip shot. Some of the value is lost, however, when an actual chip shot is made because the golfer must stand at a right angle to the target hole and must strike the ball with a golf club.
It is very difficult to translate into a chip shot the strength used in tossing a hand-held ball toward a hole while facing the hole. In part, this is true because more muscles are involved when addressing a golf ball with a club in the conventional way than when simply making an underarm toss. Moreover, making a conventional golf chip shot requires a somewhat unnatural use of muscles.
What is needed, then, is an improved method for teaching golfers how much strength to use when hitting chip shots.
A golf club that enables execution of the new method is also required.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed improvements could be provided.